uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Myr
The water lapped gently against the rocks that glistened in the pale, milky light of the moon. Gulls flapped and squawked as they flew about the night sky in search of fish. The patrons of the ocean stood aside each other as they looked upon their creation for the last time. They could see the entire ocean and all the creatures in it. Galatea looked out across the black water, her face like a tombstone. She would have nothing to do with the oceans; her place was the rivers and lakes that crisscrossed the lands, spreading life wherever they touched. Glancing into the eyes of her brethren, she nodded and stepped slowly into the sea, never to be seen again by mortal eyes. The fires of men glimmered in the distance, far from the Patrons. Their story was just starting, but they had already become masters of fishing and hunting. Their craftsmanship was already becoming apparent. Serenity and Nereus lay silently in the waves, looking at one another. They knew that their time would soon be over; their oceans open to attack from the land and sky. Together they wept at their love for the ocean. Where their tears fell the children of their love sprouted from the waves. The Myr emerged into the world, blinking at the light of the moon and the spray of water. Moulded in the form of the two patrons they were cast deep into the ocean to protect it from the fires of men. As they watched their children Serenity and Nereus left the mortal realm, becoming the spray of the ocean as it sparkled in the glow of the moon. For many years the immortal guardians of the oceans stood vigilant. Sinking the ships of men and following only the faith of water they became feared ‘creatures of the deep’. They created vast underwater cities, full of knowledge and learning. Their empire stretched across continents; from the salty lakes of Damathea to the shallow seas surrounding the small island of Caerundal. Protection and worship was a small price to pay for immortality and the unconditional love of the patrons; but, some believed there was something more to life than mindless worship for gods that gave them nothing, but expected everything. This rift in society grew slowly larger as more and more Myr began to think differently. This was to come crashing down upon them. Their creators watched in sorrow as their beloved children turned from the righteous path. Grief stricken and angry the patrons stripped the Myr of their immortality. The faithful Myr, in rage, banished the blasphemers to the land where they would be forced to remain or be hunted down like the other land-walkers that the Myr were tasked to destroy. In the baking sands of the desert the blasphemers grew hard scales and fangs to hunt animals, and practised the new magic of the other faiths. With sorrow and hatred they looked back upon the oceans, imagining a time when they would once again be its master. 'Physical Description' Age: Myr usually get about 500 years old. The first hundred years of their life, myr grow up. The last hundred years they start to get old. In five years, a myr grows as much as a human in one year. This is both physically as well as mentally. For example: a 30 year old myr is like a 6 year old human, while a 250 year old myr is like a 50 year old human. Young myr are born just like young humans or elves. The babies just grow up slower. Height: From head to tail an adult Myr is between 5.5 to 6.5 feet tall. However, being sea dwelling denizens few are ever seen standing straight upright. Weight: Much of a Myr's body is muscle making them quite heavy in comparison to many other races. Males are often around 170 lb whereas females, being much lighter, only weigh approximately 130 lb. Garments: '''The Myr are often sighted wearing very little clothes, as they slow them down while swimming. When on land Myr have been known to dress in simple tribal clothes fashioned from seaweed and other plants and decorated with pearls and vividly coloured shells. '''Appearance: All Myr possess a scaled tail in the place of their lower half that enables them to swim around easily in the ocean. Their scales are often shades of green, grey or blue and always match the colour of their ever watching eyes. One of the main visible differences between Myr is determined by their sex. Myr women - Myr women have a fishlike tail, with a tailfin. They are the fastest swimmers of the myr, but their strength is clearly smaller. The women are able to go on the land, slithering on their tail like a cobra, but tend not to do this, since it is tiring, it makes their scales dirty, and it puts them in a weak position. Being the fastest swimmers of the myr race, the women usually are the ones that wreck ships and hunt people. Their charisma is used to manipulate male landwalkers, making them do what they want, or tricking them into getting into a weak position. Myr men - Myr men have a snakelike tail, without a tailfin. While slower in the water, they are a lot stronger than myr women and their strength can get pretty big, if they train enough. Having a stronger tail, myr men can easily go on the land. Therefore they can be very useful for the myr. They are slower swimmers compared to the women, but sometimes come with them for a ship wrecking, to do all the heavy work. Just like the women, the charisma of myr men is very high, but only towards female landwalkers. Category:Myr Category:Server Lore Category:Races Category:Water